wings and water
by warf12
Summary: A new water bender joins the fireferrets, will she bring more problems for them or will romance start to brew OC/Bolin OC/Jinora
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think :)**

**My OCs name is Lexi, she is a dragon water bender with an attitude. You will learn more about her later.**

* * *

The probending arena, I hadn't seen the place since I had left the Silver Serpents. The golden lights seemed brighter in the dark sky, it was about ten o clock at night and I had decided to check out the arena. I felt brave as I approached and landed on the balcony of the arena, I folded my large wings and transformed into my human form and made my way down one of the hallways. When I had quit my old team they tried to kill me and threatened that if they ever saw me around the arena that they would kill me then, great friends. Now I felt stronger and I wanted to start probending again, threat or not. I turned down the next hall and walked past the gym the smell of sweat burned my nose. I continued and found one of the doors that led out to the player balconies; I smiled and let myself in the small room. I didn't feel like I was trespassing, I actually belonged there my old team was down there facing the newbies the fire ferrets. The avatar had joined their team recently and that interested me, she could be a team all on her own.

I watched closely and then I saw Garrett, the Silver Serpents earth bender, send a powerful flying disk at Korra. I sighed unless she jumps she's going down, Garrett always takes cheap shots like that. As if on instinct I went over to the cabinet and took out a fire ferrets uniform and put it on, it fit me nicely, I assumed it was one of Korra's spare uniforms. I walked back over to the edge of the balcony and saw that Korra had gone down; Mako and Bolin were helping her up.

"Korra is down, unless the Fire Ferrets have a replacement player they will have to forfeit the match!" The announcer shouted.

"I will do it," I said stepping onto the bridge that led me onto the platform.

The earth bender, Bolin, walked up to me. "Who are you?" He asked sounding skeptical of my bending abilities.

"My names Lexi" I said with a smile.

"You hear that folks, Lexi, the previous water bender for the Silver Serpents, has returned for the Fire Ferrets!" The announcer shouted.

"Korra, are you willing to let me compete?" I asked nervously.

"Go ahead," Korra said rubbing her ankle "I don't want my team to suffer because of me" She said.

Mako looked at me skeptically and put his helmet back on.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Bolin said.

I smirked "Don't worry, Hun, I know what to do"

Bolin smiled and blushed a little, his brother gave him a look that told him to focus and the bell rang announcing the start of the match.

* * *

**Please comment and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like what I have so far :)**

**Lexi: Can I do the disclaimers?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Lexi: Warf12 doesn't own Legend of Korra, she only owns me and my little brother.**

**Nathan: HI EVERBODY!**

**Lexi: *Shoves backward* Not yet! Your in the next chapter!**

* * *

Garrett gave me the cut throat sign; I could tell that he wasn't happy to see me. I took advantage of that, I winked at him sent a large blast of water at him, catching him off guard, sending him flying out of the ring. Then fire and water disks shot past me heading straight for Mako and Bolin, they got hit really hard and were out.

"Crap," I said "Well looks like it's just us girls now" I said grinning.

I dodged a powerful blast of fire from Kelsey and again a stream of water from Samantha, the water caught me off guard and I got pushed back to the final section of the ring.

"Will the Lexi be able to win this match for the fire ferrets, or will she go swimming with the fishes? "The announcer said.

I moved quickly and gracefully through the ring, I moved like an airbender. I had studied their bending style throughout my childhood, now I was using what I had learned.

"Well would you look at this, looks like Lexi has learned some new moves, and the Silver serpents are running out of juice!"

"Game," I said sending a huge blast of water at the two girls.

"Set," The water hit them and sent them flying backward.

"Match," they fell out of the ring and made a big splash in the water.

Cheers were heard around the arena; I took off my helmet and raised it in the air. The cheers became louder.

"There you have it folks the fire ferrets will be going onto the next round before the championship, but we'll just have to see if they make it in"

I stepped on the platform and it led me back to the small room where the rest of the fire ferrets were waiting.

"That was amazing!" Bolin said excitedly.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Korra asked curiously.

"Books, I did a lot of reading in my younger years, that's how I learned to bend," I said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Mako said earnestly.

"It's ok," I said with a smile.

"Do you want to join our team?" Bolin blurted out.

"Bo!" Mako yelled "We already have a waterbender!"

"I know," he said with a grin "She can be our alternate waterbender, like if Korra gets hurt or is doing her duties as the avatar, and as the avatar she can't probend forever."

"What do you think, Korra?" Mako asked looking at Korra.

Korra rubber her still aching ankle "Bo is right, I can't probend forever" She sighed "Lexi, would you like to join our team."

I smiled; I loved the idea of being part of a team again "I would love to!" I said grinning.

"Yes!" Bolin said excitedly jumping up and down.

I smiled, I was part of a team again. I just hoped that I wouldn't end up endangering them.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had to write more :)**

**Nathan: Hey, WTF Where am I you promised** I** was in the next chapter.**

**Me:*waves arms in air* Trololololol**

**Nathan: *growls and attempts to firebend***

**Lexi: Nathan, get your butt over here and practice your breathing!**

**Nathan: I will get you next time.**

**Me: I'm sure you will.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Legend of Korra, I own Nathan and Lexi.**

* * *

We had decided to go into the attic to hang out in the Mako and Bolin's apartment. The place was warm and inviting and I could see that they took very good care of their living quarters. The place smelt like the sea, most likely coming from an open window. A light breeze flooded into the room relaxing me I felt like I was flying again.

"Since you're going to be part of our team we want to know a little more about you" Bolin said with a smile.

"What do you want to know?" I asked smiling back at him.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mako chimed.

"Yes, I have a little brother," I said.

"Is he a bender?" Korra asked.

"Yes, sort of, he's a fire bender but he can hardly control it" I said with a sigh "I always try to mentor him but he is just so uncooperative" I said with a growl.

"I can try to teach him," Mako offered.

"Really, you would help him!" I said excitedly.

"Yea, Give me your address or bring him down here and I can train him," He said.

"Thank you so much! I think that will really help him" I said grinning

"Where do you live anyway?" Bolin asked.

"In the eastern half of the city, we have a pretty big house but it's usually very quiet because it's just me and my brother," I said.

"You don't have any parents?" Bolin asked frowning slightly.

"No, I do they are just gone all the time" I said frowning leaning deeper into the couch "I'm always stuck taking care of my brother it's like he's completely helpless"

"Wow, that sucks I'm glad Bo isn't helpless" Mako said chuckling.

Bolin glared at him and Mako smirked triumphantly. "What about you guys, don't you have any parents?" I asked.

Immediately their faces grew sad and I could feel the loss in the room. "We lost our parents when I was 8; a fire bender killed them right in front of me" He said sadly.

I put one hand on Mako's shoulder and another on Bolin's, "I'm so sorry," I said earnestly.

A large gong sounded signally another hour passing by, nine o-clock. I sighed "I should go, My brother is probably starving right now" I said standing up.

Bolin followed "Let me walk you home," He said.

I smiled "I can take care of myself, but thanks for caring about me" I said.

I walked over to the open window and Bolin watched curiously, I then jumped.

"Lexi!" Bolin screamed, He rushed over to the window but saw nothing but the black of night.

Mako and Korra ran over as well "Where did she go?" Mako asked.

"Maybe she bended the water and swam home," Korra suggested.

"But the water is perfectly still, she couldn't have water bended" Bolin said.

"_Maybe she flew,_" Mako thought.

"I'm sure she's fine, Bo" Korra said reassuringly

They walked back to the couch and Mako stood their silent. _"Lexi, what's your secret? And why are you keeping it from us?"_ Mako thought.

* * *

**Please comment and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hopw you liked it, I don't worn Legend or korra. I own Nathan and Lexi.**

* * *

I flew over the water feeling the cool spray of the ocean. The cool breeze lightly bushed my scales causing me to rattle them. It was 9PM and I had to get home, spirits only know what Nathan did to the kitchen by now. I felt bad for not making him food before I left but I figured that he would be capable of making some toast or something.

"_I really need to stop expecting more from my brother,"_ I thought to myself

I reached the eastern side of the city and once again felt a cool breeze as I shot toward my house trying to avoid being spotted. I avoided any light and stayed in the shadows of the night sky, I flew right towards the door and slowly angle downward landing carefully on the porch. I was human now and I opened the door to instantly be greeted by me mini dragon, wings. Her large purple eyes had a look of intense worry in and she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. The smell of burnt food wafted in the air most of it, I assumed, was burnt toast telling by the large amount of burnt toast in a pile in the sink.

I walked over to the toaster and found another piece of burnt toast sticking out of it.

I tried hard to keep from yelling but Wing's hungry wines coupled with the disaster in the kitchen didn't help. "Nathan, get your ass down here!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps and saw Nathan coming down the steps he looked nervously at me, then back at the toaster, then back at me. He smiled innocently then made a break for it back upstairs, probably hoping to hide in his room.

"Oh, no where do you think you're going young man?" I said quickly wrapping a stream of water around his leg and dragging him over to me. "You are going to clean this up right now!"

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned to see wings, she rubbed her stomach. I sighed "Ok sweetie, your hungry too aren't you?" Wings nodded and I walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a small slab of raw meat and tossed it to her. She ate it hungrily and viciously, "Oh, dragon instincts" I sighed.

"Now, I want you to clean this up right now," I said.

He growled and walked over to the sink and began putting the half wet burnt toast into the garbage. I sat down at a the bar table behind him. "Do you still want to try fire bending?" I asked nervously.

"Yea, but you did say that having a dragon as a teacher doesn't work so well with training in public," He said.

I sighed, I had attempted to teach him before but my dragon form didn't fit that well in our house. "I won't be training you, a friend of mine will" I said.

"Really, who?" He asked excitedly turning away from his work.

"Mako, of the fire ferrets," I said smiling.

Nathan smiled and rushed over and hugged me. "Thank you"

* * *

**Comment and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I worked my butt off on this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**I will toss in some stuff with Bolin and Lexi in the next chapter.**

* * *

The sunlight peeked in the window of my bedroom and shined on my face. I rolled over onto my side trying to avoid the light; I covered up my face when I heard footsteps down the hallway. I turned back over onto my front and closed my eyes trying to avoid getting up from my warm bed. I heard a light fluttering and felt a light pressure on my chest; I opened my eyes and saw wings staring directly at me her purple eyes shining in the light.

"Nathan hasn't fed you yet, has he?" I asked.

Wings shook her head no and I sat up, she fluttered over to the nightstand and sat on her bed made out of a folded towel. She sat with a patient look in her eyes and watched me innocently as I stretched.

Nathan peered into my room, "Great you're up," he said. "C'mon, get dressed and get breakfast, I want to start my training as soon as possible!" He said excitedly.

I sighed and stood up and walked out of my room downstairs to the kitchen, wings followed to make sure she got fed. I opened up the fridge and took out a small container of raw meat labeled breakfast. I opened it and placed it in front of an eager looking dragon; she licked her lips and immediately shoved her head into the container. Nathan watched her disgustedly, "how can something so adorable be so gross?" He asked.

"She's a dragon, Nathan, they are carnivores and nobody has really taken the time to teach her table manners," I said smiling.

I pulled a container of pancake batter out of the fridge and my Nathan looked at me nervously, "Are you sure you should eat that, it looks kind of old?"

"Don't worry, I made it last night, the container is just old that's all," I said with a sigh.

I took out a pan and poured the mixture onto it and then, transforming into my dragon form, I slowly heated up the pan with my dragon breath. The pancakes cooked and I set the pan on the stove to flip them. I cooked them the rest of the way and served half of them to my brother and half to myself. I sat down and put a bit of syrup on each pancake and began eating.

"Are you excited to start training?" I asked.

"Yea, I feel like having a human teach me fire bending will be much better than being taught by a dragon," He said taking a bite of the pancake, "also you tend to get angry pretty easily," he said with a mouthful of pancake.

I sighed "your right, I guess," I finished off the rest of my breakfast and ran upstairs to change out of my pajamas. I grabbed my light blue shirt decorated with a blue water design and put it on along with a pair of black pants with light blue rims on them. I grabbed a purple belt and tied it around my waist.

I practically flew back downstairs and I grabbed me backpack off of the hook and put it on. Wings, who had finished her breakfast, looked at me with her "can I go too," look and I smiled. C'mon wings you can come along too. Wings flew up to me and landed on my shoulder, she nuzzled me lovingly and got comfy on my shoulder. I turned to Nathan "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea, I am so excited!" He said unable to contain his excitement.

I smiled and we headed out the door, we walked past several stands with people selling food and jewelry. The smell of cooked meat filled the air and made wings mouth water, I had to hold her back to keep her from going after the meat stands.

As we walked I drifted into my thoughts. "_I can't believe how excited people were to see me back in the ring. I just can't believe how much people love me, I'm just like any other person and I have my flaws like my anger issues and my need for control in every situation. I guess people can see through that. There is just one person that I don't get, Mako; he is so serious all the time. What really bothers me was the way he looked at me when we first met he looked skeptical but I think he felt my dragon energy. There are a couple fire benders who can feel a dragon's presence._

We came to a stop and we were in front of the bending arena, "Let's go!" Nathan said pulling me along.

I followed him as we walked into the lobby; there were a couple benches off to the side and well as a bar in the back for people to go after or before the matches.

I followed my brother up the steps (he obviously knew where he was going) to the gym. Inside powerful blasts of water, earth, and fire were being sent toward targets mounted on the wall.

The first person to see me was Korra; she waved at me and launched another water blast at the target.

I walked in with Nathan following behind, upon my entrance the fire ferrets stopped what they were doing and came over to say hello.

"I see your foot is better," I said smiling at Korra.

"Yea," she said looking at her foot, she turned to Nathan "you must be Nathan; it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Korra!" She said offering a hand.

Nathan took it and smiled "you're the avatar, wow this is so cool!" He said grinning.

"Hey, I'm Bolin!" Bolin said smiling waving excitedly.

I smiled at Bolin's kindred behavior.

"This is Mako," Bolin said motioning to his brother "He will be training you," He said.

Mako waved "I hope you are ready for training."

Nathan nodded "I am," he said smiling.

"Good, then let's begin," Mako said smiling.

* * *

**Comment and review!**


End file.
